


Kisstober 2020

by suprgrl1995



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complete, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Age AU, Modern AU, Multi, Some ships are platonic, kisstober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprgrl1995/pseuds/suprgrl1995
Summary: Written over the course of October, a series of drabbles about Kingdom Hearts characters (and my OCs) getting kissed. I... I've got nothing else to say than that. [Gulava][EphemerxOC][AcedxOC][StrelitziaxOC][VentusxOC][RokuShi][Terraqua][InvIra][platonic BrainxOC][AkuSai]
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Ava/Gula (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Ephemer/Player Character (Kingdom Hearts), Invi/Ira (Kingdom Hearts), Player Character/Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 16





	1. Week 1: Gulava

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragon Age: Wayfinder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328663) by [Chibi_mushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_mushroom/pseuds/Chibi_mushroom), [suprgrl1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprgrl1995/pseuds/suprgrl1995). 



> Gulava requested by a friend, and can be read as canon or AU.

Ava was really adorable when she got all flustered. She shut her eyes as tight as she could, she kept her arms close to her body with her hands in fists, and she even scrunched up her nose as if she had smelled something funny. That last part was his favorite- Ava's scrunched up little bunny nose.

“I love you.” she told him in a shaking voice. “I really, really love you.”

“Oh Ava,” Gula teased with a little click of his tongue, “Don't you know that love is just chemicals, pheromones, and assumptions? No one's ever really loved anyone before.”

Ava gasped, her eyes snapping open and looked at him in an expression that didn't know whether to be angered or confused. Gosh, how could anyone be so adorable?

“It's so funny,” he went on, casually striding over to her, “I'm the youngest between the five of us, and yet _you're_ the one that acts like a child.”

“I...” Ava stuttered- growing increasingly aware that Gula was closing the distance between them. “I do not!”

Gula only offered a low hum, stopping just short of his feet touching hers. One of these days, he was going to be taller than her. For now Ava was several inches above him. What an inconvenience. Ava's breathing hitched when she realized that their bodies were close enough that she could hear him softly exhale.

“But you know,” Gula mused, leaning close to Ava's flushing face, “I think that's what I like about you, pretty girl. So, if we really did fall in love with other people, I'd say I've got it bad for you too.”

That was when Gula tried to go in for the kill, but Ava squashed those plans when she suddenly jerked her head upward. Her chin whacked Gula's nose with a surprise amount of wallop. Gula immediately recoiled back, holding his nose as if he had broken it.

“Omigosh!” Ava quickly said as she went to Gula's side. “I didn't mean…!”

But Gula was laughing at her. “I'm fine, Ava.” he chuckled. “You just caught me off guard.” To prove this, he removed his hands from his nose. “See?”

Ava wasn't so sure. She looked him over before stepping back a bit. “I'm sorry...” she apologized again.

“Wanna try it over?” Gula chuckled. Ava didn't need to be told twice, this time grabbing Gula by the face before planting a soft kiss on his lips. If Gula's nose wasn't already red, it would be now. Ava, as it turned out, was a very good kisser.


	2. Week 1: Ephemora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does describe some mild NSFW content such as implied nudity and the implication of sexual conduct. Read at your own risk.  
> Ephemora (EphemerxOC or EphemerxF!Player), meant to be canon with my high school AU, Daybreak Academy (available for reading on Tumblr, Fanfiction, and Wattpad), and could be considered spoilers for such.

“Are you sure about this?”

At this point, that sentence was coming out a bit late. Ephemer was dressed in nothing but his boxers. Anora, on the other hand, was only wearing marginally less than that with Ephemer's scarf wrapped securely around her waist and her bra half undone. Her strawberry pink hair already looked like they had done something worse- tussled from how Ephemer had combed his hands through it not long before. There was also the teensy little factor that Anora actively had Ephemer pinned under her. Her hands tightly clasped in his as she sat near his lower body. If she wiggled, just slightly, she could easily determine just how ready Ephemer was for this moment. And he was. Oh sweet Ub Iwerks was Ephemer ready.

But his hesitation, on the other hand, was something she should have been expecting. Even though they had talked over, and over, and over again for this moment. They set the day. There were protective measures for both him and her. It wasn't even Anora's first time, and her first partner was more than helpful on letting her know what needed to be done so she wouldn't get sick. But it wasn't getting sick that Ephemer was worried about. Not completely, anyway. This was _his_ first time. What if he didn't put it on right? What if she had missed a pill? What if he came too soon and ruined it for both of them?

Anora shifted her body a little, adjusting herself so her face was a bit closer to Ephemer's. In his eyes she could see that fear- it was hiding the want and love he truly wanted to show. Worry was going to kill Ephemer one of these days, Anora could almost bet on it.

“We can stop.” she offered in a soft voice. “We don't have to do this.”

“No...” Ephemer whined. His hips flexed for a moment, a silent begging for her not to move. “I… I do want to do this. With you. But… but are we even ready if… If, you know…?”

“I won't know until we get there.” Anora admitted. She bent down to press her lips against his. Ephemer let out a soft groan as he returned the kiss.

“Please be gentle with me.” he requested -his voice hoarse- once they broke apart.

Anora let out a light chuckle. “We'll see,” she teased before starting to nibble at his neck. After that, any worry Ephemer had was eclipsed by his love for Anora, and nothing else mattered.


	3. Week 1: Acril

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acril (AcedxOC) meant to be canon with Daybreak Academy, but does not contain spoilers for such.

Ms. April Tremaine took one look as Aced, then gave him a contemplative little hum. The short 40-something woman sizing the much taller Aced up was making his nervous. Her arms were crossed as she looked him over.

“Five inches?” she mused to herself. “No, no, no- I've got to go with centimeters with this one.”

Aced was afraid to, but he finally asked her, “What… are you doing?”

“I'm trying to figure out how big you are.” came the answer without a moment's hesitation. She happened to look up at Aced to notice his blushing face. April cocked an eyebrow at him before clarifying, “Your _height_ , teddy bear. I'm trying to figure out how tall you are.”

“I-I knew that!” the oldest of the headmasters sputtered. He, in fact, did not know that- his mind secretly wondering in fear of other things a woman would measure in a man. Knowing April, it wasn't exactly a bad guess on his part. But it was still wrong.

April didn't seem to acknowledge his stuttering. Instead, she gave a little click of her fingers before going behind one of the stage props. She came back out with a rather tall stool.

“Stay there.” was all she said to Aced before placing the stool at his feet. Once it was secure, April took a generous step onto the stool.

“There.” April happily declared, placing her hands on her hips, as she was finally almost eye level with Aced. “Come a bit closer, Aced. The playing fields are level now.”

He should have known right then and there was April had been planning this entire time. But he didn't realize it until the tiny woman took him by the collar and pulled them in for a kiss. An electric shook immediately ripped through Aced's body. His mind went into a train of panic. Did April really like him that much? Was this why she needed to figure out his height? Wait?! What did people do when they kissed? Come on Aced, it's only been 15 years, you know how this goes.

Tongue! People used their tongue when they kissed, right?

Wrong, because April immediately recoiled from him with a surprised, “Ack!” She quickly jumped off the stool while rubbing her mouth like she had kissed a horse instead. Then she started laughing. Aced's face went sheet white- why was she laughing?!

“You're something else.” April chuckled, looking back up at him with mirth. “Just don't kiss me like that when Annie's around. You'll never hear the end of it.”

A dark red blush became present on the man's face. Some how, he had an inkling that April's daughter wasn't the _only_ one who was going to harass him for that kiss. And unfortunately, she was still laughing at him.


	4. Week 1 & 2: Strelinora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strelinora (StrelitziaxOC or StrelitziaxF!Player) in a Dragon Age/medieval AU.

Anora had been trying to levitate the smooth river rock for the past ten minutes. Strelitzia, who had made the mage some tea, awkwardly sat beside her for offhanded motivation. Anora was amnesic the moment Strelitzia found her some time ago, with part of her memory coming back through her dreams or small remarks. This was only one incident in several others where Anora tried to reconnect into her magical affinity.

The pink haired young woman let out a small huff when the rock failed to levitate. She turned to Strelitzia with a small tilt of her head before an idea came to her. Anora held her hand out for her roommate to take. She even offered a smile- a silent 'just bear with me, I have a plan.' Taking a nervous gulp, Strelitzia carefully slipped her hand into Anora's. Again, Strelitzia was awarded with one of Anora's genuine smiles before the mage closed her eyes and started to focus. The hand that held the rock relaxed, and in a more subtle way, so did the rest of Anora's body.

Strelitzia wasn't sure if she should focus on Anora's dreamlike expression, or the rock in the palm of her hand. Her attention turned to the rock when it start to rise. It took all it had in Strelitzia to not shriek in surprise. She could feel her eyes expand as she kept them trained to the rock. When the object was at about eye level to Anora, the mage opened her eyes. The grin on her face was undeniable as she turned to Strelitzia with an electrified giddiness that the red haired woman could feel through their fingertips.

So proud of herself, Anora leaned forward a bit to give Strelitzia a kind kiss on the cheek; a thanks for her cooperation. For a moment, Strelitzia forgot how to breathe. It as this moment of lapsed oxygen that led her into kissing Anora back- this time a gentle press on her lips. Strelitzia wasn't even aware that she had done this until they pulled away.

“O-oh my gosh!” Strelitzia stammered as she quickly tried to get up, “I didn't mean…! I'm so sorry, I should-”

“Wait.”

Anora had a firm grip on Strelitzia's arm. Strelitzia recoiled slightly as she sat back down. She expected for Anora to suddenly scold her- like a little child who had stolen something from their parents. But she knew the quiet mage would never do such a thing. What Anora did, on the other hand, was not something she was expecting either; she kissed Strelitzia right back. It was tender -experienced- making it quite apparent that Strelitzia was not the first Anora had kissed. But, _Maker_ , was she lucky all the same.


	5. Week 2: VenSabi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VenSabi (VentusxOC) in a modern AU

Ventus was not used to coming over to Sabrina's house. It was always her coming over to his house than the other way around. He had no reason to doubt why- the moment Ortensia let him in, he was immediately bombarded by six 4 year old rabbit kids. They were shooed away when Ortensia told them about a cake in the kitchen, then Ven was shooed to Sabrina's bedroom not long after.

Another thing he wasn't used to- seeing his on-again, off-again girlfriend look absolutely pathetic. Caught with some bad stomach bug that was still wrecking havoc on her body, she looked over at him with a weak grimace.

“This blows chunks.” she told him. Her voice was almost a rasp. Ven bashfully placed a hand behind his head as he moved closer to her.

“Funny, Ortensia said you were doing just that three days ago.”

The look of annoyance was not lost on Sabrina's otherwise green face. “If I felt like getting up, you'd be a dead man.”

Ven couldn't help but let out a soft snort. He looked over at the laptop by her bed and suddenly remembered that, even though she was sick, Sabrina still had classwork to do. What a joy it was to live in a world where one disease gave schools are reason to hound you at home too.

“I can't believe the teachers are giving you a few extra days for the test we've got.” Ven mused as he sat down at the edge of her bed.

“Were you not there the day Medusa got all up in my case because I kept nodding off?” came the venomous retort. “I was a total vegetable the entire time, and yet here she is barking at me to answer some question I didn't even hear. If it wasn't for Ortensia sitting in to take notes for me, I probably would have been marked as absent.”

Ven offered a small half smile in absent agreement. “Must be nice having someone make notes for you.”

“Naw,” Sabrina pretended to whine, “Do you want me to give you my cold?”

Caught off guard, Ventus looked at her with widened eyes. The smirk she gave back was enough for him to realize that she was only messing with him. Again. She was worse than Vanitas sometimes.

“I think I'll pass.” he instead told her. But he bent down a little to give her temple a gentle press with his lips. Even at her hairline, he could still feel how clammy her skin was. Sabrina herself let out a soft sigh at the gesture- his lips cool against her fevered skin.

“Can you stay for awhile?” she quietly requested. “Ortensia and Oswald's got their hands full taking care of the Terrible Six. And the only way the Six don't come in is if one of them are here.”

“Of course.” Ven agreed. “That's why you invited me over, wasn't it?”

Sabrina snorted. “You know? I totally forgot if I did or not. Did I fall asleep right after?”

“You were still on the line with me. And you snored. It was adorable.”

“Tell no one you heard that, got it?”

At this, Ven couldn't help put give a light chuckle. “Promise.”


	6. Week 2: Gulava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gulava originally suggested by a friend and meant to be canon to Daybreak Academy

“You brought the turtle to our date.”

The turtle in question, Shelby, looked up at Gula with a particularly steely glance as if he were the one being a nuisance. Even Ava looked a bit shocked at Gula's blunt observation.

“You know I can't leave Shelby alone!” she told him, her voice even giving away her surprise. “The last time he got out, he ended up in the girls' dorms.”

“Correction,” Gula smirked, “He went to see Anora. That's different.”

Ava's eyebrows furrowed. “Not when the poor girl is scared to death of animals.” she pointed out. Gula just smirked and moved forward to give Ava a gentle kiss.

Shelby gave them an impatient hiss before retreating into his shell. It was the horrid little sound that caused the adults to break apart.

“Shelby!” Ava immediately chastised. “What did I say about hissing to others? It's not nice.”

But the Caspian pond turtle refused to come out of his shell due to pure spite.

Gula let out a soft snort. “I think he's jealous, Ava.”

This time, Shelby stuck his head out of his shell just to hiss at Gula again.

“Yep.” Gula laughed. “Totally jealous.”

The Leopardus headmaster bent down a little to get closer to Shelby's eye range. “Do you want a kiss too, little guy?” he teased, giving the turtle a rather bemused smirk.

Shelby's eyes widened before he adamantly shaking his head.

“Don't be like that.” Gula continued to muse. “We all know you don't like being in between me and Ava. You're practically a second child. Unlike Ephemer, you can hold a grudge.”

Shelby head his turtle head high. He took pride in knowing that he was the problem child between him and his human brother. Gula saw the turtle's pride, laughed, then carefully gave it a gentle kiss on the top of its head. Shelby almost bit Gula on the nose.

“Gula!” Ava exclaimed- more out of surprise than anything. Gula looked up at her and offered up a teasing grin.

“Are you jealous now, too?” he teased. He didn't give Ava time to respond, instead moving in to give her another tender kiss. Shelby hissed even louder, but this time, he was ignored.


	7. Week 2: RokuShi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RokuShi meant to be read as canon-ish, around the events of Days.

Ice cream after a long day's worth of missions really were the icing on the cake. Xion and Roxas took in full appreciation of Twilight Town's sunset as if it were the first time they were seeing it.

“I guess it's time to head back.” Xion sighed. All that remained of her ice cream was the stick in her hand.

“Yeah.” Roxas agreed with a nod. He looked over at her, admiring his friend for a moment, before noticing something.

“Oh hey, Xion, you have a bit of ice cream on your lip.”

His friend immediately turned to look at him. Her face detailed a slight confusion.

“Hang on,” Roxas offered as he scooted closer to her, “I saw two friends do something while I was on a reconnaissance mission earlier. Here, lemme...”

Something in Xion panicked as Roxas got closer and closer to her face. Struggling to find a way to stop him, all she managed to get out was a squeak of, “Roxas, wait-!” but it was already too late. Her mouth was partially agape as her friend gently pressed his lips against hers. If she had a real heart, it probably would have stopped.

A shiver ran up Xion's spine when she felt Roxas's warm tongue gently glide over the corner of her mouth. It was tender as it tried to unconventionally clean the ice cream off. It wasn't… _bad_ , per se, but it certainly wasn't expected. Roxas was none the wiser through the gesture- his lips coming off of her mouth with a soft pop. He looked rather pleased with himself- not quite realizing how embarrassed Xion was until he looked over her.

“Xion, are you alright? Your face is super red all of a sudden.”

For a moment, she refused to look at him.

“Roxas...” she quietly said, “Who did you see doing that?”

The Nobody was taken aback for a moment. “It was a man and a woman. They looked like best friends. Why?”

“I… I don't think they were _just_ friends.”

Admittedly, it took him a lot longer than he should have at realizing what he had seen, and had just done.

“Oh!” he exclaimed before sheepishly looking away from her. He nervously scratched the back of his neck as he apologized. “I'm sorry. I… I guess I should've asked first. It was kinda rude, wasn't it?”

“Just a little.” Xion softly agreed. “But it wasn't bad. Not… not really...”

“But I should ask next time.”

“Yes. Please.”

“I'm sorry.”

“I know you are.”

“Can we… pretend that never happened?”

“What happened?” she asked in return. Roxas looked over at her to be met with a kind grin. He let out a sigh of relief as he smiled back at her.


	8. Week 3: TerrAqua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terraqua in a Dragon Age/medieval AU

“Ven sure is missing out.” Terra told Aqua, an almost delight coming from his voice as he ran a darkspawn through with his sword. His amusement toward their ambush was one of the many things ticking away at Aqua's nerve at the moment.

“He needs to learn how to hold court.” she told him. A darkspawn was coming up to her from her right- she pressed both her hands together to form a stone first before launching it the cursed creature.

“A _bard_ should not be the one teaching him how to hold court.” Terra spat back. He was going to say more on the subject but in noticing a darkspawn sneaking behind Aqua, he instead declared, “Aqua, duck!”

The mage didn't even second guess him- immediately ducking as Terra flung his shield at the darkspawn. The creature went down immediately, leaving Aqua to pick up Terra's shield and toss it back at him.

“Thanks.” she called out from over her shoulder. Terra caught his shield with a single hand, a proud half grin on his face as he took a moment to appreciate Aqua's battle mode.

“Hey Aqua,” he entertained as he brought his attention back to some oncoming darkspawn, “There's something I have to tell you.”

“Could it wait?!” she demanded- casting barrier with one hand to stop a darkspawn from attacking her side, while also casting a cone of fire toward the front. The darkspawn in front of her went up in flames and soon became limp. Her mana was wearing incredibly thin. She could feel her arms grow heavy as she went on. But the darkspawn just… kept… _coming_. When they found whoever was in charge of this small outbreak, Aqua was going to snap their neck herself.

“I don't think it can.” Terra informed her. The darkspawn were working to box the duo in, and so far it was working. Aqua nearly jumped when she found herself back to back with her fellow Grey Warden.

“Better make it quick.” she warned him, mentally preparing herself for an area spell.

“Alright then.” Terra agreed, as if it were a challenge. “Aqua, I love you.”

Aqua blinked. She turned her head to Terra to get some gauge on what he was getting at. “You're joking.” she retorted in a flat voice. “You have to say that _now_ , while we're in the middle of-”

He didn't let her finish. Instead, he quickly took her by the face and kissed her without a moment's hesitation. Aqua's eyes expanded as her heart raced faster from what was not because of battle. Was… was there lyrium on his tongue? When…?

Terra quickly pulled away from her to make a precise swing at a darkspawn that thought it could get a jump on them. Aqua blinked a few more times before shaking her head.

“ _We_ are going to have a talk when this is over.” she informed him. Terra just smirked at her before they both brought their attention back to the finally thinning hoard. There was going to be a talk, alright, and it was going to end with a post adrenaline induced make out session.

Maybe it was a good thing that Ven wasn't here...


	9. Week 3: VenSabi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VenSabi (VentusxOC) in a Dragon Age/medieval AU, taking place during DA Inquisition

“Who does she think she is?!” Ventus shouted at the top of his lungs. He was mad. He was _fuming_. If he and Sabrina were not in the middle of preparing for dinner, he likely would have went back out to Skyhold's throne room and gave a certain enchanter a piece of his mind.

“She thinks she's Madame de Fer, obviously.” Sabrina informed him as she adjusted her corset. “Lady of Iron, queen of the Orlesian-”

“Mages have the right to choose whether they want to be taught or not!” the young man went on, completely ignoring his girlfriend. “Mandatory entrances only cause hurt, and anger, and-!”

“Did you have a choice?”

“Yes.” he immediately replied. “I mean, no! I mean-! What happened for me was abnormal, I _get_ that. But it was because of a desperate situation, not because I wanted to watch my home burn! I would have _wanted_ to go to the Circle if I knew I would be accepted. If I knew I would have friends, and good teachers, and… and…!”

Not sure where he was going with his argument now, Ventus resigned to a frustrated grunt and an angered yell. Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him, and at first did nothing.

“Hey Ven,” she then mused as she started to walk closer to him.

“What?” he snapped. He didn't even have time to register how close she was to him before the bard took him by the collar and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Ventus was the first to gasp when they broke apart for a brief moment- just enough time for Sabrina's tongue to stake claim inside his mouth with a fervent demand. When they finally took a step back from each other, both were left panting.

“Maker,” she sighed, “Don't stop ranting. It sounds so _good_.”

Ventus gave her a bewildered blink. He voice sounded even more surprised as he let out a small, “Really?”

Sabrina nodded, biting her lip as she pulled him closer to her. “You keep going on like that, and I might just take you to bed before I put on my crinoline.”

“Woul- Wouldn't that make us late?”

“Hmm… Perhaps. It's a risk I'm willing to take though.”

Ventus swallowed back dry saliva as the heat rose between the two of them- among other things.

“I… I don't think I can now.” he admitted in a husk.

“What a waste.” she softly decided before pulling him in for another kiss. Ven melted into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her and working to guide them both over to the bed. If she didn't mind being a _little_ late, then neither did he.


	10. Week 3: InvIra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> InvIra set around the time of Back Cover

Before things became bad, the Foretellers used to meet once a week to discuss their Union's Lux totals and other achievements. But now everything was different. Aced refused to come to the clock tower now. Gula had chosen to lie low after accusing the Ursus leader of being the traitor (not that anyone was completely certain he still wasn't). Ava tried to come around, although she would not stay for very long- everyone knew that it was for her special group of wielders now.

He hated to admit it, but Ira spent a lot of this time alone.

“Ira,” Invi's voice said as she entered their meeting room, “I've come with the reports from my Union.”

“Good.” the Unicornis leader agreed, standing up to meet her halfway. It was odd. He normally remained at the desk, reading over the Book of Prophesies for some sort of clue to stop the inevitable. Invi could not help but recoil slightly.

“Is something wrong?” she asked him. She then realized how ridiculous the statement seemed before amending with a, “Besides the incoming war.”

For this, Ira was silent. When he looked up at her, something in him seemed to falter.

“Invi, do me a favor, and close your eyes.”

Still skeptic, she did as she was told. Her role as an observer didn't allow her to relax, though- she kept her ears trained to the other sounds of the room. There was the sound of Ira stepping closer to her, perhaps to judge if she really had closed her eyes, and then she heard a rustle of fabric. Invi could feel that it wasn't from her clothes, which meant that Ira was doing something to his. But what?

“Ira, what are you-”

She was cut off when something warm made its way into her scarf- it carefully pulled it down enough so that warm something could cup her chin. What Invi could only assume was Ira's thumb gently glided over her lips.

“I'm terrified Invi.” Ira admitted in a low voice. He sounded awfully close to her now too- it almost caused a shiver to run down her back. If Invi didn't know any better, she'd deduce that he had started cry a bit as well. No surprise, the stress around here these days were unbearable. “We trained for our entire lives, trained children for a good portion of theirs, and now we will all have to fight each other to keep a balance that never was. Did the Master always intend this? The closer we get to the end, the less sure I feel about it all.”

Invi shifted a little in place. Even with her eyes still closed, she gently placed a hand against his wrist. In a small, but firm, tone of voice, she told him, “Just kiss me Ira.”

And so he did.


	11. Week 4: SaBrian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Brain and Sabrina (OC) in a Dragon Age/medieval AU

Thirteen year olds were not meant to hold this much fury in their hearts. And yet, here was Sabrina Lillian Sidney with just that. She had everything she needed to run away tonight. Some coin, rations, and even a manual on Orlesian bardship- many of its pages were dogeared from how often she had read it. All she needed to do now was wait for everyone in the modest cottage to go to sleep. It wouldn't be much longer now.

Everyone always lied to her. They lied when her mother had gotten sick. Her own brother lied when he told the Chantry that they were orphans for far longer than they had been. Oswald lied too. Oswald was the worst liar of them all. What a joke. He liked her most of all. Stupid affectionate nicknames that meant nothing. Practically as stable as a house cards. Worthless. Stupid. And a liar. A no good liar, liar, liar.

When the last candle was blown out for the night, Sabrina waited an hour longer to make sure everyone was sleeping. She moved against the walls like a mouse as she snuck out of the cottage. A good year here and she knew this place like the back of her hand. She was even careful to mind the creaky front door. Unfortunately, she failed to check if anyone had been sitting near the door, waiting in the dark just for her.

“And just where do you think you're going?”

If she had been easier to scare, Sabrina would have screamed. Instead, she whipped around to see her brother. Ever since they were adopted by Oswald, her brother had chosen to go under the name Brain. But to her, he would always be Blaine, another liar.

“You can't stop me. I made up my mind.”

“Well I figured _that_.” he mused with a casual roll of his eyes. Brain walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sabrina was ready for it- the 'you shouldn't be doing this' speech she knew would happen if she got caught. What she didn't expect was for him to gently kiss the top of her head- the gesture soft and filled with worry. Sabrina immediately recoiled out of it. She looked up at her brother with wide eyes.

“Aren't you mad at me?” she asked. Her expression quickly changed to anger as she then demanded, “You're supposed to be mad at me!”

To this, Brain put a finger to his lips and shushed her. “Quiet.” he softly reminded her. “You'll wake Oswald and Ortensia with that voice.”

Even if he was trying to help her, it only added fuel to the child's anger. Shaking, Sabrina started to back out the door. Her gaze locked on her more sullen looking brother as he did nothing to hold her back. She spun on her heel and ran out the door before Brain could see her tears fall. She wasn't upset about leaving, not in the slightest. She was mad.

Yet, that voice in her head whispered a single, truthful word; Liar.


	12. Week 4: Ephemora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ephemora (EphemerxOC or EphemerxF!Player) meant to be canon with Daybreak Academy

Anora was certain that Pyra was a blessed saint in disguise. For the past two hours, Pyra had taken time out of her day to help Ephemer and Anora with some quiz work due on Friday. The couple sat next to each other, while Pyra sat across from them. Ephemer was the most grateful out of them, mostly because he had accidentally gotten behind on… pretty much everything, really.

“Whatever shall we do when you graduate, our dear Pyra?” he teased after Pyra had shown him a better way to memorize a particular lesson.

“I'm only a year above you guys.” she replied with a confused raise of her eyebrow. She went back to her schoolbooks before carefully adding, “But I have been thinking about doing something in education. Then maybe further down the line, I could work here.”

“And if I'm one of the headmasters, I'll hire you on the spot!” Ephemer told her with a smile so wide that it was nearly infectious. Pyra gave him a humble blush in response, trying to get back to her work.

“Shoot,” Ephemer then cursed when he realized something, “I promised Ira I'd meet him to talk about Dandelion stuff.”

Pyra looked up at him before asking, “When?”

“What time is it?”

“2:02.”

“ _Now_!” came the now slightly panicked answer. Moving quickly, Ephemer got out of his seat and started to hastily jam his books back into his backpack. Once Ephemer had collected his books, he slung his backpack around his shoulders, then swung his whole body toward Anora to kiss her. Anora, who had not been expecting the good bye kiss, let out a small 'hmmph!' in surprise. At least twice, Ephemer tried to break the kiss so he could leave, but just when he barely lifted his lips off of hers, he'd go back in to deepen it. When he did finally pull away, Anora unconsciously continued to follow his lips in a conditioned expectation. He didn't so much look at her as he left- acting as if he hadn't kissed her at all. If Pyra hadn't seen it for herself, she would have assumed Anora was just blushing from something she was reading.

“You guys make me jealous.” she teased, reaching over to give Anora a little push. “Do you think he even realized what he did?”

A soft grin formed on the corners of Anora's lips. He did kiss her rather automatically, didn't he?

“If he didn't,” Anora chose to muse, “He will soon.”

Anora and Pyra looked at each other, then went into a flurry of giggles before returning to their study work.


	13. Week 4: AkuSai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AkuSai placed before or around the events of Birth By Sleep, and may have minor spoilers on who Subject X is (let alone her existence to begin with).

The amount of times they were able to sneak into the castle undetected were absolutely staggering. Their more successful stakeouts were orchestrated by Isa, of course, and it was always Lea that go them into trouble. Someone really needed to move that one test subject the boys gave some company to- they were starting to memorize the path by heart.

“Are you two _actually_ together?” she once asked them. “You seem to be quite close.”

At this, Lea simply scoffed. “Come on kid, haven't you ever heard the expression 'they bicker like an old married couple' before?” he teased.

“Even if she had,” Isa callously informed him, “She likely wouldn't remember it, you moron.”

“Oh.” Lea mumbled. But then he realized something and declared, “ _Oh_! I didn't mean…!”

Subject X only laughed at them. It almost sounded broken, as if whatever experiments they performed on her stopped the girl from feeling joy. Hearing it quietly made the boys' blood boil.

“It's fine, really.” she told them. “It just… makes me think about something similar. Two friends, one outgoing and the other more reserved, and they get along so well that any outing they take seems like a date to others.”

That was when a wide, mischievous grin stretched across Lea's face. Isa didn't have time to notice it -more focused on trying to find semblance to Subject X's faulty memory- before Lea then declared, “Of course it would seem similar! This guy and I have been married for years! And you, my dear, are our beautiful daughter!”

Isa only gave Lea a neat raise of his eyebrow before asking, “And what is our beautiful daughter's name, _darling_?”

A little sound of laughter came from Subject X. It was likely from the absurd notion that she wasn't much older than they were.

“Zia.” she told them. “You can call me Zia for now. Something about it seems… important. I don't think it was my name, but for awhile, it meant a lot to someone.”

“Zia.” Lea repeated- his grin possibly even wider than before. “A beautiful name for our beautiful girl! You got that humbleness from my side of the family. We have yet to figure out what traits you carry from your other papa though.”

“Must have been intelligence.” Isa replied in absolute deadpan. “As seeing you have none most of the time.”

“This is why you had me sign the prenup, wasn't it?” Lea pouted. “Mom was right when she said I shouldn't have married you- Serah at the ice cream stand would have treated me far better than this.”

Isa would have replied, but the three of them froze when they heard the heavy footfalls of someone coming down the hallways.

“Oh man, we're gonna get caught.” Lea declared. He suddenly took Isa by the shoulders to say, “See you after work, honey!” then gave his friend a quick kiss full on the lips. Before he even had time to question what he had done, Lea was already darting back through the halls. Isa rolled his eyes before starting to leave too, but Subject X wasn't quite done with him yet.

“Remember her, please.”

Isa paused. Turned toward the cell, but his ear trained to everything else. “Who?” he questioned. “Zia?”  
“Yes.” came the small agreement. “I… I don't think I ever got to meet her. I don't even think Zia is her full name. But something… something bad happened to her.”

“Was she another test subject?”

“No. At least, I don't think so. It was before… I think she existed before...”

“They must be bothering the subject again.” a voice belonging to one of the scientists reverberated through the cell hallway. “Find those brats, and scourge them like the rats they are.”

Cursing under his breath, Isa said to Subject X, “We'll get you out of here soon.” and with that, he left before he ever got to hear her reply.


End file.
